Computer cursor control devices are very common, and allow computer users to control the on-screen cursor as well as execute functions associated with the position of the cursor. For example, known computer mice provide left-click, right-click, double-click, and scrolling wheel motions. But known mice typically require extra space to store and operate due to the need for a relatively hard and smooth surface to drag the mouse across. Further, known mice require dedicated attention from a hand of the user. That is, the hand must be physically moved away from the keyboard and to the mouse in order to operate the mouse. Such limitation is awkward and inefficient.
Laptop mice have been incorporated directly into the keyboard by use of a touch pad or trackball. This allows the user to operate the mouse without moving his or her hands significantly away from the keyboard, but activation and control of such touch pad or trackball mice is awkward, inefficient and limits the users motion and ability to use a mouse without directly contacting the keyboard.
There exists hand held mice that claim to be ergonomic and efficient for multi-task environments, i.e. using the handheld mouse and typing as an integrated process. They additionally claim to be intimately positioned in the hand so as to free the hand from dedicated mouse usage. The problem heretofore is that existing hand held mice are substantially inadequate within real world applications. The ability to access the keyboard and to perform mouse-type operations requires a compact, sleek design; that provides for the three dimensional space requirements required for integrated hand, mouse and keyboard usage.
Additionally, ergonomic designs are both subjective to the end user and relative to the degree of benefit or relief that the design provides in relation to different designs. One or more devices can claim to be ergonomic in design and yet exhibit substantially different design, look and level of ergonomic benefit.
Furthermore, freedom and range of movement appears to be the next generational step in mouse technology. The ability to manipulate the curser without cumbersome restrictions such as maintaining hand and arm positions relative to a stationary object such as a mouse pad or mouse pad like surface will free the user to enjoy the near full range of upper body motion without the need to dedicate physical positioning to achieve accurate curser movement.
Thus, there is a need for an on-screen cursor device such as a mouse, that avoids the above-mentioned drawbacks and incorporates the above-mentioned benefits.